real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alt-Right
The Alternative Right (or Alt-Right for short) is a loosely connected band of hate groups in the United States. The Alt-Right is the accepted right-wing counterpart of Antifa, as many members of the alt-Right lean to the hard right of the political spectrum. This group has earned hate from both Democrats and Republicans alike for their violent tactics and promotion of Neo-Nazism, Negrophobia, xenophobia, anti-semitism, Islamophobia, white supremacy, homophobia, misogyny, and Holocaust denial, among other bigoted beliefs. History and ideology The alt-right's initial formation is somewhat unclear. While paleoconservative Paul Gottfried first used the term "alternative right" in 2008, Richard B. Spencer launched an online magazine titled The Alternative Right as a way to trumpet his ideas. The Alt-Right had played a substantial role in the 2016 presidential election by supporting then-candidate Donald Trump, who has claimed to disavow the movement. A notable alt-right member, Steve Bannon, joined Trump's campaign while reporting on Breitbart News, ''exponentially increasing the attention given to the alt-right. The group's primary ideologies are white supremacy, anti-immigration, and the creation of a "white ethnostate". The reason behind almost all members of the alt-right having such hateful beliefs is due to their fear of what they perceive as a deliberate attempt, usually blamed on Jews, to eradicate white people. Despite having had passed away years before the alt-right's foundation, William Luther Pierce plays a major posthumous influence in the alt-right's twisted ideology, as does Robert Jay Mathews and his defunct group The Order. The Alt-Right's ideology is summed up by the Fourteen Words, a slogan created by Order member David Lane: They are also known for using so-called "dog whistles": phrases that they use to refer to various Alt-Right talking points such as "States Rights" (segregation) and "1488" (14 stands for the Fourteen Words; 88 stands for "Heil Hitler"). They played a role in the Unite the Right rally in which caused a member to ram his car into several counter-protestors causing the death of Heather Heyer. They tried to have an anniversary rally in Washington D.C. thought due to the massive backlash and extreme low turnout rate it was called off. Several members have been a target of influence in racially-motivated mass shootings like the Pittsburgh synagogue shooting, Christchurch mosque shootings, and the El Paso Walmart shooting. During the 2018 midterm elections, several members attempted to run for office, but most of them failed to get enough votes to win. Trivia * Despite rejecting the group, President Donald Trump has at times, made statements that the members have praised and had several alt-right members work in his administration. ** Notoriously, Trump's response to the Unite the Right rally was controversial. * On the contrary, some members of the alt-right who emphasize on anti-Semitism dislike Trump and the Republican Party due to their continual support of the state of Israel. A good example is Robert Bowers. * Some members harbor an intense dislike toward the state of Israel and it’s Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu, with some even sympathizing for the state of Palestine, while others harbor intense dislike towards both. * Many members of the Alt-Right have frequently praised dictators among other corrupt leaders worldwide like Russian President Vladimir Putin, North Korean leader Kim Jong-un, Belarisuan President Alexander Lukashenko, China's paramount leader Xi Jinping, Philippines President Rodrigo Duterte, Brazilian President Jair Bolsonaro, Hungarian Prime Minister Viktor Orbán, Syrian President Bashar al-Assad, and Saudi Crown Prince Mohammad bin Salman, among others. * Many members of the Alt-Right have also frequently praised historical dictators like Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Francisco Franco, Augusto Pinochet, Idi Amin, Slobodan Milošević, Pol Pot, Ferdinand Marcos, Saddam Hussein, Muammar Gaddafi, Robert Mugabe, Emperor Hirohito, and Hideki Tojo, among others. * The Alt-Right has an intense hatred for the Democratic Party and the European Union. * Many members tend to celebrate or make conspiracy theories about mass shootings and other heinous crimes such as the Holocaust, the assassination of John F. Kennedy, the Bosnian War, the September 11 attacks, the Oklahoma City Bombing, the 2016 Pulse nightclub shooting, and various school shootings. * Not ''all members of the Alt-Right are Islamophobic, as some Alt-Right individuals have recognized and accepted that their beliefs are similar to those harbored by radicals and fundamentalists, such as having similar beliefs regarding homosexuality, and harboring the same anti-Semitism. * Most of the Alt-Right are ardently against communism as well, with a common Alt-Right motto being "The only good communist is a dead communist." ** A good example is the Alt-Right's reverence of Augusto Pinochet. Despite spending nearly two decades murdering, torturing and displacing the people of Chile, the Alt-Right frequently claims that he "did nothing wrong" and was just fighting communists in the country. * Many members of the Alt-Right have spoken out in favor of ethnic cleansing of non-Whites as well as establishing an all-white ethno-state. Notable Alt-Right Villains Individuals * Alexandre Bissonnette * Anders Behring Breivik * Andrew Anglin * Andrew Auernheimer * Arthur J. Jones * Bill White * Brenton Tarrant * Bryan Isaack Clyde * Cesar Sayoc * Christopher Cantwell * Christopher Hasson * Craig Cobb * David Duke * Devin Patrick Kelley * Don Black * Dylann Roof * Edgar Maddison Welch * Gavin McInnes * Jack Renshaw * Jacob Wohl * James Alex Fields Jr. * James Allsup * Jared Taylor * Jason Kessler * Jeremy Joseph Christian * John Russell Houser * John T. Earnest * Leo Felton * Matthew Heimbach * Michael Hill * Nick Fuentes * Nikolas Cruz * Pat Buchanan * Patrick Crusius * Paul Fromm * Paul Nehlen * Paul Ramsay * Philip Manshaus * Psycl0n * Richard Spencer * Robert Bowers * Roosh V * Samuel Woodward * Sebastian Gorka * Steve Bannon * Steve King * Theodore Beale * Thomas Robb * Tom Metzger * Tommy Robinson * Wade Michael Page Organizations and websites * American Identity Movement * American Nazi Party * ''American Renaissance'' * Antipodean Resistance * Aryan Brotherhood * Aryan Nations * Atomwaffen Division * BNP * Breitbart News * Christian Identity * Council of Conservative Citizens * Creativity * The Daily Stormer * Dogolachan * English Defense League * Golden Dawn * Hammerskins * Jew Watch * Ku Klux Klan * League of the South * National Action * National Policy Institute * National Socialist Movement * Order of Nine Angles * Proud Boys * Rise Above Movement * Smoloko News * Stormfront * Traditionalist Youth Network * True Blue Crew * Washington Summit Publishers * White Aryan Resistance Videos Category:Hate groups Category:Modern Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vocal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Extremists Category:Important Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Priest Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tricksters Category:Hypocrites Category:Organizations Category:Mongers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Heretics Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Jingoists Category:Paranoid Category:Brutes Category:KKK Members Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Anti-Religious Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cults Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Pimps Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Mass Murderers Category:Bully Category:Vandals Category:Arsonist Category:Satanism Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Control Freaks Category:Racists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Political Category:Incriminator Category:Iconoclasts Category:Internet Memes Category:Genocidal Category:Jerks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Islamophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Christian Category:Ableist Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Ideologies Category:School Shooters Category:Misopedists Category:Terrorism